When It Comes To Loving Me, He's First
by RoyalTearDrop
Summary: This is a re-written scene from PH. What would have happened if the trio had talked by the beach instead of Rafe and Danny going down to the bar that night? read and find out. Some lyrics included.


*~Ah, yes a brand new Pearl Harbor fan fic ::refreshed smile:: We need more PH fics on this site, and I'm glad to see some new ones and some updating done on some other stories recently. :) This story has lyrics from the song, "The First Cut is the Deepest" although a few words are changed around to fit the POV. In the story, it's written from a narrative point of view, but the lyrics are supposed to express Evelyn's feelings. I chose to rewrite one of the scenes in the movie, the scene where Rafe comes back to Pearl from England, and instead of him and Danny running off to the bar, him, Evelyn, and Danny all go down to the beach and talk. Here's what happened. *~  
  
The air was warm and sweet, the wind was gentle and becoming, it was the type of night that anyone would of loved, perfect for just sitting out on your porch and flipping through an old favorite novel or having a late night strol with a lover by the bay.  
  
But Evelyn, Rafe, and Danny weren't exactly having fun that night, instead they sat on the oceanic rocks by the beach, Evelyn on the edge, her slender legs doubled up and her chin resting on the top of her knees, Rafe sitting a little away his legs spread out infront of him, arms balancing back on his elbows, and Danny sitting the farthest away from them just staring out into the sky above him.  
  
No one talked for some time, although they could hear Evelyn's nearly silent tears and a few tired sighs coming from Rafe's direction.  
  
It was some time later when Danny finally broke the silence by saying, "It was like you were my angel you know."  
  
Both Rafe and Evelyn jumped a little, and Evelyn looked up at Danny and said a little shaken from his sudden outburst, "Oh Danny, wa-"  
  
But this time he didn't let her finish, instead he barelled on. "I knew that you loved Rafe more, I mean a blind man could of known that. But god damn it, after I thought he was gone and then you came to me all crying and upset -"  
  
Opening her mouth, this time looking madder than before, Evelyn frowned indigantly and said, "Danny please just let me -"  
  
But again, Danny cut her off and kept on talking. "No, Evelyn you let me, okay? It seemed perfect the time we had together, totally perfect. I loved every moment of it and I thought you did too, but damn it I knew you were still hurtin' over Rafe and all but I didn't want to admit it..." He paused momentarily and glanced over in Rafe's direction, but it had grown too far dark and it was too difficult to make out his facial expression. Danny paused again before continuing and then finally said, "I didn't want to admit it, but I knew, and I still know, that if it wasn't for you thinkin' he was gone, then you never would of been with me, and I understand that. I just... I just didn't want to understand it then. I wanted it to be real for us, I wanted you to love me. I knew it was like betraying Rafe and I felt like jackshit, but I couldn't stand the thought of not being with you... Not being in what had almost seemed like our own little universe, just for me and you."  
  
Evelyn had never thought a silence could be so loud. No one said a single word after Danny finished his speech, and only the shushed sounds of the waves crashing up against the rocks interuppted the almost unholy silence that hung between them.  
  
Finally though, Evelyn knew that she did need to speak.  
  
"Danny," she started out quietly, and then cleared her throat a little, and started again. "Danny, I know that you cared about me, and I knew that then too. What I did was wrong, and I'm not saying that it wasn't, I'm not saying that at all. I came to you after I thought I lost Rafe, not because you had swept me off my feet or because I had true feelings of love for you, but because you had so much of Rafe with you, the memories, the stories. You had such a strong connection to him, it almost seemed like you were my link to him." She paused momentarily to catch her breath and waited to see if anyone else wanted to speak. No one else attempted to, so she continued on.  
  
"I know it was wrong to make you think that I cared for you in that way, but Danny the truth is... Danny the truth is that I had never stopped loving Rafe. Even when everything in the world told me that he was dead, I still loved him with everything that I had and I still wished every moment that I was alive that he would come back to me, and now he's here. I know it was wrong what I did to you Danny, making you believe that we had something that we didn't, but I just needed something solid, something that had feelings and memories and life to remind me that Rafe was once real, that he had once had my heart and that at once I had been in love. I tried to move on to be with you Danny, I did, but no matter what, Rafe always had my heart." Again she paused, and while no one else attempted to speak she stopped for a few moments to think and then finished quietly, "And he always will."  
  
The first cut is the deepest  
  
Baby I know the first cut is the deepest  
  
But when it come to being lucky he's cursed  
  
But when it come to loving me he's the first  
  
I still want you by my side  
  
Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
  
And I'm sure going to give you a try  
  
And if you want I'll try to love again  
  
Baby I'll try to love again but I know The first cut is the deepest  
  
Baby I know the first cut is the deepest  
  
But when it come to being lucky he's cursed  
  
But when it come to loving me he's the first  
  
Again that nearly unholy silence rested between the three of them, and even the quiet calls of the sea gulls and the oddly calming sound of the waves crashing up against the rocks seemed to pause, all in that moment.  
  
What had really happened in that moment? Danny came to the painful realization of his worst, most hidden suspicions were true, he hadn't lied to try and salvage his pride of his dignity, he had always known that what he said had been true, he had only needed Evelyn to say it for it to be true. For Evelyn, it was a moment were the rest of her life seemed to be on hold, everything was resting on the very brink of one man's final decision. It was a simple question really, not complex or slyly worded not mind challenging to a certain degree or made to trick logic, but the answer would change lives.  
  
What did Rafe think?  
  
After a silence that seemed to last a life time, Rafe stood up quietly, brushed off his pants, and then he turned to face Evelyn.  
  
"Evelyn." he said her name evenly, not angry or frustrated, but not loving and caring. Just as simple as it seemed, "Evelyn."  
  
She too stood up, and took a feeble foot step towards him before saying in a whisper so quiet it was barely audable, "Yes, Rafe?"  
  
He didn't speak for again another few moments, but then he finally opened his mouth and said the words that they had been waiting to hear.  
  
"You were the only thing I thought about over in England, Evelyn, The only thing. When the French fishermen came and picked me up, the first word that I said was your name. And coming back here today, and finding out what happened, well it's been a big shock and I really wasn't expecting this at all but.."  
  
"Rafe?" she said again quietly, taking another step towards him, her arms wrapped around herself, a few wisps of dark hair scattering around the ages of her ivory skin lined face. He then turned to look at Danny, then back to Evelyn and said, "I forgive you for what happened. I know that it wasn't your fault, either of you. I was a fool for going off and leaving you Evelyn and I know that, and I know that you two thought I was dead. And well I only have one thing left to do I guess, but before I do it, I need to say one last thing."  
  
This time Danny stood also, and almost in sync they all stepped closer to each other, and then Rafe said, "Danny you're like my brother, always have been always will. We're tighter than blood brother's Danny, we're tighter than anything else anyone can relate too, and for that reason I won't hold all of this against you, I mean you're the only thing I have left and I can't lose you Danny, you're not only my best friend, but you're my brother too, maybe not blood brother's but something better, something more important in the end."  
  
Then he turned to Evelyn and said, "Evelyn, I love you. Nothing can ever stop me from loving you, and I just hope that you know that. I never stopped loving you, and I never will." And with that, he closed the distance between the two of them in a few short strides, and enclosed her small form in his large arms and she pressed herself against his chest and allowed herself to be enveloped in his warmth, his love.  
  
Danny stood there silently for a minute, before walking up to them, and clamping a hand down on Rafe's shoulder. The pair began to break apart, but he put up a hand to silence them and said, "No, this is the way it should be. You two belong together, and I know that. We all know that. I know that things can never really be the same between us all, but I hope that we can still remain close because I don't know what else I would do without my brother," he stopped for a moment and let out a deep breath, "My brother and his girl."  
  
Evelyn merely looked at him, and gave him a nod of silent thanks and then stepped closer to him and whispered, "Thank you Danny, thank you for letting me go." and with one final hug to him, she stepped back into Rafe's arms and then Danny shifted his gaze from Evelyn to Rafe.  
  
Still holding Evelyn in his arms, Rafe gave Danny another nod and then said, "You're a good man Danny, a real good man."  
  
And with that Danny walked away, head held high, painfully truthful honesty ringing in his ears. He didn't look back once, and left the two of them there together.  
  
Still wrapped up in each other's arms, Rafe tenderly bent down a little to give Evelyn a soft kiss on her beautiful pouty lips that he loved, and as the kiss ended he whispered quietly in her ear, "I've been waiting so long for this Evelyn. For this to be real again."  
  
Pressing her cheek against his Evelyn, held back silent tears that were mix of happiness, guilt, and renewity and whispered back, "Me too Rafe, me too."  
  
*~Yeah I know it's pretty weird. This is actually one of the first, if not the first, fan fic that I have written that rewrites an actual scene in the movie. I hope the dialouge was believeable enough and I hope that they remained in character. Although I doubt that I'm going to add to this, please review it. Even if it's only to give a negative opinion, please take the two seconds to write it because reviews honestly mean a lot to me, espically when I'm trying out a new writing style. I hope you all enjoyed and thanks for reading.*~ 


End file.
